


永不消逝的电波

by Anniya



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, M/M, Spy work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniya/pseuds/Anniya
Summary: 第一次世界大战后，世界仍未恢复应有的秩序，于是圣殿骑士组织为重置世界的天平，挑起了第二次世界大战。谢伊做为海尔森的手下，深入柏林德军总参谋部，为取得战争的胜利暗中搜集情报。包含真实历史人物和原创历史人物，以及真实的历史事件和虚构的历史事件，均在注释和说明中写明。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二战背景Shay/Haytham正剧，斜杠无意义，提及游戏中的部分关键台词。人物属于育碧，ooc属于我。本章提及法兰西小情侣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER地址：http://anniyail.lofter.com/post/2017d471_12dbe9f10

清晨的伦敦城刚从一片薄雾中醒来，空中的阴云较前一日似乎散去了一些，活跃在十字路口的小报童们已经开始出售新的报纸。

“卖报，卖报！苏德两军于库尔斯克[1]附近展开激战！”

“号外！盟军已占领巴勒莫[2]！号外！号外！”

查尔斯·李手中攥着两张报纸从街道的对面走来，被一个小报童拦住，“先生，您来份报纸吗？不要的话，我能给您点个火。”

他在报童面前停下，“我买过了。”

“您手里的还是昨天的。”

对上暗号以后，他从口袋中拿出一根带着红色外封条的雪茄，“给我份新的就行了”。于是，报童收下他手中原来的两份报纸，将最下层的一份递给了他，用沾染些许油墨的手蹭了蹭衣服，撒脚跑开了。

他展开报纸读了几句，突然转头看向身后，确定没有被跟踪后才转身迈进一条小巷的地下酒吧。这家酒吧名为复兴花园。

作为圣殿骑士在伦敦最大的地下联络点，从前的情形下，只有教团的高层人物才有资格拜访。然而自战争开始后，英法美三地的圣殿骑士团和刺客兄弟会暂时联合起来，三地的刺客大师也偶尔光顾。打开酒吧藏酒室后的暗门，查尔斯·李步入复兴花园的中心，一抬头就看到了站在大地图前的三位刺客。

“我们可以从这里的机场起飞，3小时40分钟以内到达德累斯顿。”雅各布·弗莱手中拿着航模从诺里奇[3]附近向德累斯顿划了一条直线，然后在目的地的位置扎上了一颗红色的大头钉。

亚诺抬手示意，“等等，我们不能直线飞过去，阿姆斯特丹附近的海岸至少有两道德军的封锁线，根据最新的情报，东面正在开挖新的防御工事，不排除德国人在建第三道工事。”

“通过封锁线的可能性有多大？”伊薇·弗莱离开了倚靠的沙盘桌。

听到查尔斯·李开门的声音，三个年轻人齐刷刷地回头。“李先生，您是来找肯威先生的？”亚诺问。

“是的，”查尔斯·李走到三人身边，将刚刚报童转交的报纸打开，中间的一页不是新闻，而是刚刚收到的秘密电文。“不过，你们先看看这个，爱丽丝早上刚发来。她说这两道封锁线的纵深至少60公里，宽度每个师6公里左右。这段距离会让我们损失三分之一的飞机。但是我想不止三分之一，可能会是四成，所以你们要是打算从这里经过，最好酌情增加一些架次。”

“艾莉丝发来的？”亚诺听到自己小女友的名字就抢过查尔斯·李手中的报纸。读毕，他转头去看雅各布：“我有个不成熟的想法，或许可以直接从伦敦南郊的机场起飞。你说呢，雅阁？”

对方点了点头，盯着地图不自觉地抿了一下嘴唇，“可行。从伦敦南郊起飞，向德累斯顿投下传单，然后飞到俄国人的9642号机场降落。”

查尔斯·李穿过大厅又进入第二道门。海尔森·肯威正坐在桌前阅读康纳通过英国国防大臣办公室转交的报告，非洲战场的战事已基本结束，死伤官兵的名单整理和家属抚恤等善后工作还在进行。

康纳特别提到了一个人，他从德国刺客兄弟会了解到，这名叫克劳斯·冯·施陶芬贝格的装甲兵上校在德军非洲部队中拥有广泛的影响力，四月份因伤调回国内，正在医院接受治疗。康纳在报告中还说，上校对德国政府的种族主义政策和战争行为有抵触情绪，不愿意向希特勒和戈培尔宣传的“美丽新世界”低头，但是从他加入国防军以来，一直兢兢业业为国效力。

海尔森摩挲着手中的笔。“美丽新世界”？他轻哼了一声。那就是不愿意服从德意志政府倡导的雅利安至上的秩序世界，下一步就是推翻它，然后建立一个联邦制共和国。这样有志向的年轻人确是可以为我所用，但是奈何理念不一致。如果谢伊也知道这个人，一定会说服他加入刺客兄弟会。

谢伊。

海尔森拉开抽屉，小心地拿出一只奶白色的笔在手中把玩许久，端详着笔杆上的Taim i ngra leat[4]字样。那是一只由鲸鱼骨雕成的笔。突然，刺耳的防空警报响起，过了不一会儿，是连续的爆炸声，房顶的砖屑被爆炸震地散落在他的帽子上、肩上，桌面的材料上、地板上，而海尔森的表情相较之前几乎无甚差别，无论何时，他都会习惯性地保持镇定。他抚摸着这只笔，似乎尝到了湿咸的味道，闻到了属于大海独有的清新气息，大西洋的海风洗涤着他的感官。

查尔斯·李推门而入，将他的思绪抽离其中。

“先生，意大利分册的情报。”

他接过这位最信任的部下手中的报纸。蒙哥马利在卡塔尼亚[5]和阿德拉诺地区[6]的进攻接连受阻，而巴顿却在巴勒莫如入无人之境。他展开地图，拿下巴勒莫已经可以使盟军掌握战争的主动权了，他们可以在与巴多格利奥[7]的秘密谈判中拥有更多筹码。如果在8月18日前拿下墨西拿城[8]，那么就可以在谈判中继续向意大利政府施压，迫使他们无条件投降。

“现在我们需要知道德国方面的动向。墨索里尼过几天就会辞职，意大利的情况也该洗牌了。”海尔森看了一眼对面桌上的电报机，“马上7点了，查尔斯，准备接收电报。”

海尔森说的是什么电报，查尔斯·李对此心知肚明。从1942年开始，每周的这个时候，一束秘密电波就会从柏林的德军总参谋部大楼里发出，跨越群狼游弋的大西洋，钻进这台电报机。

提示收报的红灯亮了，查尔斯·李冲到电报机前戴上耳麦，抓起纸笔，静听着来自大洋彼岸的消息。屋内的空气突然凝重起来。海尔森踱步到他背后，从灯亮起到灯熄灭，他的目光就一直停留在纸页的数字上。

“31246 17642 12473 10985 81534 06073……”他知道即使自己把电报密文读出来也无妨，因为这是谢伊和海尔森的专用联络频率，密钥也只有他们两个人才知道。

“……26167 99524 64739”当写下最后一个数字，他听到站在身后的海尔森长舒了一口气。

他取下耳机，将电文纸递到海尔森手中，后者拍了拍他的肩，“谢谢你，查尔斯。”

他点头笑了笑以示回应。查尔斯·李是海尔森最信任的部下，否则刚才的那封密电根本不会经过他手，而他也以自己的忠诚做为海尔森信任的回报。外面的三位刺客大师还在讨论着空投劝降传单的事宜，他向他们点头告别后便走出了复兴花园，准备回到查尔斯国王街的办公室[9]去。而地下室里的海尔森则从一旁的书柜里抽出一本《短毛猫饲养指南》，对照着密文翻译。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]苏联地名，现俄罗斯境内。
> 
> [2]意大利西西里首府。
> 
> [3]英格兰东部城市。
> 
> [4]爱尔兰盖尔语，意为“我爱你”。
> 
> [5]意大利城市，位于西西里岛上。
> 
> [6]现位于意大利境内。
> 
> [7]1943-1944年任意大利首相，墨索里尼的继任者。
> 
> [8]意大利城市，位于西西里岛上。
> 
> [9]指内阁战争办公室，二战中英国政府的秘密办公地点。
> 
> \---------------------------
> 
> 本文应该是剧情向的故事，算是正剧吧，硬核不硬核不知道，总之预计结局HE，但是不写到最后谁不知道会不会BE


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二战背景Shay/Haytham正剧，斜线无意义，提及游戏中的部分关键台词。人物属于育碧，ooc属于我。  
> 本章主要阐述了谢伊的理念，以及和海尔森是怎么认识的。ooc一级警报！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER地址：http://anniyail.lofter.com/post/2017d471_12dc63ee9

“怎么样，连恩，今晚去灯塔喝一杯？”

“不去，前几次都是我付的钱。”

棕发青年从后面搭上连恩的肩膀，左手向身后一指，“走吧！今天我请客！那儿来了几个漂亮姑娘。”他最后一句带了些玩味的语气。

连恩咧开嘴笑着回头，“这可是你说的！别怪我多叫人啊！”

“没问题！叫多少人我都不怕！尽管来就是了！不过我知道你是不会趁着这个机会狠狠宰我一顿的。”棕发青年胸有成竹。

“哦豁？你就这么肯定？”

“我们是什么关系？你怎么可能宰我呢？”

连恩摸了摸青年的棕发，“那我可就不客气了？”

 

当纽约市被黑夜温柔地拥入怀中时，整个城市，包括远处的大都会博物馆，不会因为时间的变换而停止的车水马龙，依然倔强着不肯沉睡。财富是这座不夜城的另一张名片，虽然刚经历了前所未有的经济萧条，但人们仍然拒绝不了原始的渴望，他们被金钱吸引而前赴后继，正像眼前这只被灯光吸引的飞虫，它在博物馆的屋檐下蛰伏许久，只等着一束灿烂的光线便伺机而动。

酒吧灯光昏暗，留声机里播放的爵士乐和人们的交谈声此起彼伏，再加上醉人的鸡尾酒，这里已经成了夜生活的主战场，对于常年被禁锢在军校中的军校生们更是如此。于是他们就抓住这个宝贵的机会放松身心，期待一场偶遇，如果偶遇的对像是吧台边一位金发的妙龄女郎，自然是最好不过的事。

连恩带着3个朋友跟着棕发青年一起推门进了酒吧。

他靠在吧台上对调酒师说，“您好，四份龙舌兰，一份石榴糖浆……”

“行了，谢伊，四份龙舌兰？你是来交流学习的，不是来旅游的。明天不想起床了？”连恩拍了拍他的胳膊。“出门前忘了提醒你，你该把你的胡子刮一刮，头发也理一下。否则，即使堤喀[1]附身，也难有姑娘喜欢你这样的男人。”

名叫谢伊的棕发青年略带轻蔑地低头笑了一声，“这事你不用担心，能不能遇到姑娘是你我的运气，而我的运气操之在我。”他抬头继续对调酒师说，“改成两份龙舌兰吧，（他偏头瞧了一眼连恩）剩下的加橙汁，再来片香橙。[2]”

 

五个人端着酒杯窝进吧台旁的沙发里谈天说地，龙舌兰酒的辛辣味道让谢伊也打开了话匣子，五个人从军校的生活聊到世界政治风云，从家乡的风俗说到个人理想。

连恩喝到第5杯威士忌的时候，谢伊正畅谈经济萧条。“这到底是怎么回事？我看，就是管得太少。每个人都按自己的游戏规则玩，缺少一个统一的规则。所以，罗斯福总统上台以后，有了新法案，这不就好多了？说到底，就是一句话：缺少秩序。”

同行的另一位军校生放下酒杯，“你这么说，我可就不同意了。资本市场是会自己进行调整的，物价的波动就是市场自我调整的过程。这次经济波动只是调整期长了一些，不用这么悲观，任其自由发展就行了。”

谢伊摸了摸自己的制服领子，继续说，“按照你说的自由发展下去，会走偏的。你看之前的胡佛总统，被搞下去了，就是因为他不管。秩序，太必要了，一味相信什么自由发展，会带来坏结果。就像我们几个人出来这几次，遇到的小偷小摸还少吗？根本没人管，只有我们出手相助。”

飞虫从吧台对面的通风口挤进了酒吧，灯光虽暗，但飞虫却丝毫不会有任何埋怨的情感，反而兴奋地颤抖起来。

有个黑发男人坐在吧台安静地角落里，一直背对着谢伊等人，酒吧里纷纷扰扰的人声、音乐声、碰杯声丝毫没有感染他，他杯中的酒早已饮尽多时。直到谢伊的发言完毕，他才对调酒师说，“再来一杯威士忌加红茶。”

调酒师离开吧台拿茶，他对身边站着的男人耳语了几句。那个男人不算太高，只向谢伊一行人的方向看了一眼，便点点头。

飞虫在屋里盘旋着，它能察觉到光亮的位置，但是犹豫着不肯接近。终于，在本能和灯光的激励下，它勇敢地张开了双翼。

在同伴与姑娘们跳舞的时候，谢伊被那个男人拍了肩膀。

“您好，年轻人。认识一下，我是乔治·门罗，英军上校。”说着，他向谢伊伸出手。

谢伊听说他在军中任职，于是握住了他的手，“你好，我是谢伊·寇马克，你可以叫我谢伊。我还是个军校生，在海军学院。”

“海军学院的学生，为什么会在纽约？”

“是这样，”谢伊顿了顿才继续说，“学校的安排。”

门罗看出他在这个问题上没有道出全部实情，不过，他的隐瞒可以原谅，军校的安排也算是军事机密。门罗看向吧台的角落，“那边有位先生已经为你们五个人今晚的酒付过款了。”

谢伊又摸了摸自己的制服领子，顺着门罗的目光看过去，“不用那位先生破费了，我有能力承担。”

门罗对他的回答颇感意外，但是观察了这么久，门罗相信海尔森的判断。“我想你应该见见这位先生。”

谢伊仰头将杯中红色的酒液一饮而尽，“好吧。那我就去见见。”

 

在见到海尔森的那一刻，谢伊有些惊讶。坚毅而不刻板的脸部线条，目光如炬，他面前的这个男人像是从博物馆的古画中走出来的一样，举手投足间充满贵气，有些不怒自威的气势。

“您好，我是海军学院的谢伊，谢伊·寇马克。”

“你好，我是海尔森·肯威，美国财政部的。”海尔森略带英伦味道的口音让谢伊听着觉得如沐春风，“先向你道歉，我不是故意偷听你与你的同伴的谈话。不过，你刚才说的‘缺少秩序’是什么意思？”

谢伊的目光在门罗和海尔森身上来回移动，最后停在海尔森的脸上，这让他不由地生出一种异样感，像是被磁铁吸引的同时被人从后面拉住。“就拿军校来说吧。你们肯定能听出来我的爱尔兰口音，没错，由此而来的麻烦总是跟着我。而且，谁都知道军校里的老兵会虐待新兵，比如我就替他们洗过臭烘烘的袜子，这还是轻的。有些老兵会让新兵们赤脚踩着碎玻璃碴跳踢踏舞。教官们对这些事无所耳闻吗？当然不会，但是他们从未制止过这些虐兵行为。”谢伊摩挲着酒杯，“您二位肯定也知道，美国军队的士兵会调戏姑娘们，要不就是无缘无故地破坏别人的庭院篱笆，有时会在酒吧聚众斗欧等等。这些行为根本不受约束，反而长官们美其名曰‘士兵的自由’。如果这些行为被我看到，我一定会上去制止，因为这是人性的缺陷。但是能这样做的人实在太少了……”

谢伊的话被不远处椅子倒地的声音打断，他回头去看，只见一个姑娘躲在连恩身后，同行的三个人已经拉开了要打斗一番的架势。谢伊对海尔森和门罗说：“对不起，两位，我的同伴似乎遇到了点麻烦。”他走过去问连恩：“这是怎么回事？”

连恩下意识把姑娘护在身后，“对面那两个醉汉一直骚扰凯蒂，还扯她的衣服。”

“你们这些废物，现在世界和平着呢，我们交了税，联邦政府却用我们的钱养着你们。现在不需要打仗，要你们干什么？”一个醉汉不由分说，冲上来给了谢伊一拳。

谢伊从腰后拔出佩枪抵住醉汉的脑袋，“听着，这里是酒吧，想找女人到妓院找去。不想喝酒就赶快滚！这里不是任你嚣张自由的地方！”

“呸，你个爱尔兰穷人。你以为你是军人，有枪，就能杀我了？有种就开枪！”

谢伊十分干脆地扣下了手枪保险。

正在双方剑拔弩张的时候，还是海尔森帮谢伊他们解了围，然后和门罗一起送五位军校生出了酒吧。

“谢谢你，肯威先生，谢谢你帮我们解围。”谢伊握住海尔森的手以示感谢。

“我想你是个值得交往的朋友，谢伊。希望我们可以再见面。”谢伊从海尔森鹞鹰似的目光中读出了真诚。

 

他们的确再见面了。在谢伊交流学习期间，海尔森有空就约谢伊走出校门，这让谢伊的同学们十分惊讶。一个军校学生每次都能成功请假，实属难得。

两个人并肩漫步在纽约街头，谢伊故意歪歪斜斜地走路，几乎要走到马路中间去了，而每一次，海尔森都会拉住他的制服袖子，把他带回道路边缘。

他们边走边聊，经过思想理念的交流之后，发现对方的理念和自己出奇得一致。而谢伊也越来越被海尔森优雅的谈吐作风吸引。经历了大萧条后的曼哈顿街头蹲着不少衣衫褴褛的穷人，于是他们就从报刊亭和书店买一本杂志或书籍，躲进门可罗雀的咖啡厅。谢伊拿起《读者文摘》翻了几页就随手放到一边，目光顺理成章地落在对面的海尔森身上。

初见海尔森的那晚，谢伊躺在床上，一闭眼就是那双眼睛，锐利的目光似乎在对视的一瞬间就将他完全看透了。而现在面前的海尔森，几缕柔软的黑发修饰了他的脸型，迫人的气势减少很多，这让谢伊更觉得他是个随和的人。

他将茶包的系线拨到一边，端起杯子呷了一口，接着翻动书页，纸张发出哗的声响。

谢伊看着海尔森的一番动作，他从来没在别的什么人身上见过这幅优雅端庄的模样，不禁以为自己产生了幻觉，他们不是在路边的咖啡厅，而是在白金汉宫。

谢伊微微倾身向前，海尔森身上混合了野玫瑰和肉豆蔻的琥珀木香散溢在周围的空气里，令这个棕发年轻人的每一个毛孔、每一个血细胞都叫嚣着想离他再近一些。

他觉得总是盯着海尔森看是有失尊重的行为，于是强迫自己将视线转移至窗外的路口，但还是会忍不住偷偷瞄一眼。

海尔森对手中书本的专注感染了谢伊，后者甚至连呼吸也放缓了节奏，生怕呼吸声打破了这份宁静，生怕气流吸走了眼前虚幻如肥皂泡一般的场景，甚至略快的心跳声在他眼中也成了破坏气氛的因素。情感在理智中挣扎，他能控制自己的呼吸，却再控制不住目光。

最后，还是海尔森的声音先响了起来。“你也想看这本书吗，谢伊？”海尔森早已察觉他的异样，于是选择了一个优雅又不会尴尬的方式提问。

此时的谢伊像是个被长辈看穿秘密的小孩，窘迫得不知该盯着哪里看，手不自觉地摸了摸鼻子，“不，先生，不不不……呃……我是说，你看的是哪一本？”

“托马斯·沃尔夫的，《时间与河流》[3]，”他将书捧起来，向谢伊展示书封，“你看过吗？”

棕发的军校生有些难为情，“这是刚刚出版的新书？没看过。”

海尔森复又低头看书，世界归于平静。

喧闹的街道与静谧的咖啡厅只有一扇玻璃窗之隔，但这在谢伊眼中，这扇玻璃窗就像宽阔的裂谷，将他们两人与世界隔离开来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]希腊神话中的幸运女神。
> 
> [2]著名鸡尾酒“龙舌兰日出”的配方之一，这酒在1972年才风靡美国，文中提前用了。
> 
> [3]1935年发行初版。
> 
> \------------------------
> 
> 看到《时间与河流》的出版时间就知道本章发生于1935年。后半部分提了下感情线，觉得怎么处理都有点ooc，太可悲了qwq下一章有谍战，写起来有些麻烦，不过预计法兰西小情侣可以出场。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章侧重谍战，而我严重低估了谍战的难度，所以爆了字数。  
> 海尔森需要谢伊冒着巨大风险执行一项艰难的任务。另外，分隔两地的法兰西小情侣得以见面了，算是个小甜饼吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上半章LOFTER地址：http://anniyail.lofter.com/post/2017d471_12dcbb8a2  
> 下半章LOFTER地址：http://anniyail.lofter.com/post/2017d471_12dd1ef64

1943年下半年，德国总参谋部将作战重点放在了东线广袤的苏联土地上，对于抵挡来自大洋彼岸的威胁，他们寄希望于由弗里兹·托特[1]和斯佩尔[2]共同打造的大西洋壁垒[3]。

虽然有位名叫雷内·杜歇的油漆工曾在1942年向盟军提供过大西洋壁垒的建造图纸，但是由于东线战况吃紧、兵力紧张，斯佩尔不得不改变了部分防御设施的组成，并将几处尚未开工的岸防堡垒和岸防炮进行整合。为此，总参谋部特意划出三个科室配合新的堡垒设计计划完善西线的防御任务。

然而谢伊所在的后勤科室并不包括其中，这使得获得新的岸防地图的任务变得十分棘手。

负责保管新图纸的人是弗雷德里希·法尔曼，为了图纸，这位原本在帝国保安局任职的一级突击队大队长[4]被专门借调到总参谋部，帽子上的骷髅标志在总参谋部人员中显得格格不入。同时，他本人也是一副公事公办的样子，丝毫没有要融入部里的想法，所以众参谋人员也从不与他亲近。

正因如此，谢伊在观察了几天后就放弃了接近他的计划。如果他直接贴上去，这个老练的猎犬肯定会嗅到他身上来自美国的浮华气息。

法尔曼所在的324号的办公室位于走廊的尽头，与谢伊的之间隔着5扇门。这几天，他早上提着装有图纸的手提箱从谢伊门前经过，晚上提着它离开。

“吉斯特，”谢伊把文件夹递给自己的搭档，“送到324号办公室去。顺便看看手提箱。”

吉斯特接过文件夹走出了办公室。谢伊打算找一个法尔曼离开办公室的空档将手提箱拿过来。只要40秒他就可以撬开密码锁，用袖珍像机拍下新图纸。

只要40秒。

谢伊在等着吉斯特的消息。挂钟的指针缓慢移动，每动一下，时间的利刃就往谢伊的心中扎入一寸。

“船长，”吉斯特还是改不了口，毕竟是从“莫琳根”号上就一直跟随着他的好搭档，谢伊也容忍了他的这个小毛病，“船长，我看到了。我进办公室的时候，他提着箱子出去，我就随口问了那个打字员一句：‘这人到哪都提着箱子？’结果他回答说：‘是的，他连去洗手间都要带去。’”吉斯特顿了顿，“在他办公室动手有难度，风险也大。”

看来只能换个地方对箱子下手了，谢伊心想。他决定再观察一下法尔曼的行动规律再另想新方法。

 

晚上回到自己的公寓，那只蓝灰色的短毛猫正蹲在门口迎接他。它和吉斯特一样，都是来自“莫琳根”号的老伙计了。谢伊刚从海尔森那里得到它时，被它粘得有些不耐烦，但是后来爱屋及乌，愈发觉得它温顺可爱。

时针即将指向八点，谢伊扭开收音机。这台收音机经过改装，可以收到一般民用收音机收不到频率。过了一会，熟悉的女声传了出来，“现在是圣殿骑士团广播，36194 26147 06268 04439……”短毛猫温顺地趴在沙发上看着谢伊奋笔疾书，“……16730 05549 04691 52873。广播完毕。”

拿出《短毛猫饲养指南》破译后，这串看似无意义的数字就成了一封信，是海尔森发来的。

“你上次反应的德军沿海驻军向地中海方向移动的情况，我已告知英国国防大臣办公室[5]和美国参谋长联席会议[6]，这将极有利于我们与意大利新政府的谈判和盟军的下一步军事部属安排。隆美尔是个不容小觑的对手。

“谢伊，意大利分册的旧部已清洗完毕，新成员已经接管了关键部门。德国分册的清洗也马上就要开始。

“经过我与英法分册的大团长，盟国政府、军方商议，决定于明年中旬从法国沿海登陆欧洲本土，这将是我们与敌人的决战时刻。据刺客兄弟会的消息，奥地利下士的手中有一枚伊甸碎片，而我想要那枚碎片。我也相信，你会为圣殿骑士团，为我，找到那枚碎片。

“但是，别忘了，你现在的首要目标是获得大西洋防线的新岸防图纸，重点是法国西部沿岸的。这在上一次的通讯中我都提过。

“希望你能达成这个目标，谢伊，我为你感到骄傲。

“阅后即焚。

“愿洞察之父指引我们。”

 

由于东线与苏军作战的态势极不理想，总参谋部开始向元首汇报大西洋防线的建造情况，且次数逐渐变多。这就意味着手提箱离开法尔曼的时间也越来越长，谢伊获取地图的机会也越来越大。

他终于在8月份抓住了一个机会。

8月份的时候，大西洋壁垒的最终修改方案被确定，时任总参谋长的蔡茨勒大将[7]决定基此做新的防线部置，以抽出更多部队支援远在意大利的凯塞林元帅[8]。

这天，多名西线驻防部队的高级军官带领下属的参谋人员来到了总参谋部大楼，人员的增加正是时机到来的标志。

吉斯特搞来了一只和法尔曼那个一模一样的手提箱，谢伊十分满意，“等一会到了会议秘书室，你把手提箱放到预定地点，然后站在门口等我。我一做整理领子的动作，你就行动。”

“没问题，船长！”吉斯特啪地嗑了一下脚后跟，向谢伊敬了个礼。

 

从前在“莫琳根”号上经历了大洋的狂风海啸，谢伊也从未惧怕和退缩过一分。但是自他迈出办公室的门，向会议室进发，他就横生一种不适感。靴子踩在地板上发出“哒哒”的催命符似的声响，他努力克制住喉头突如其来的紧致与干涩，向迎来而来的同事微笑点头。

他想起了曼哈顿街头的咖啡厅，想起了琥珀木香、鲸鱼骨制成的笔，想起了猫、“莫琳根”号、秘密电报。

想起了海尔森。

一个训练有素的特工不应该让这些事情在执行任务时干扰自己的思维，谢伊抬手看了一眼手表，从办公室到秘书室门口，正好24秒，和从前分毫不差。

法尔曼早已到达秘书室等待，手提箱依然被他提在手中，吉斯特只好先站在门口，让谢伊先进去，又将箱子换到左手，以防他看到它。

“您好，女士，能否允许我看一下今天会议的议程？”谢伊向旁边一位女秘书友善地笑了笑。

“当然可以，中尉先生。”

谢伊接过女秘书递来的文件夹打开，法尔曼参与的是上半程第2个议题，自己的是下半程第3个，中间有15分钟的休会时间。

“各位久等了，现在请参与上半程议题的人员进入会议室，除了第一个议题的冯·科勒上校，其它人员的文件先留在外面。总参谋长马上就到。”谢伊认出站在门口说话的是总参谋长的助理之一，一个金发的年轻人。

法尔曼提着手提箱走上前，脸色阴沉。

“一级突击队大队长先生，”金发年轻人拦住了他，“请您先将手提箱留在秘书室。”

“我的箱子里是绝密级文件。总参谋长说过，不让它离开我的视线。”

“请把它留下，这是总参谋长的命令。我想，您一定不愿意因为这点小事拖延会议的进程。”

法尔曼装作没听到他的话一样，径直往会议室走。

“请您把它留下，一级突击队大队长！”金发年轻人提高的声调。

法尔曼瞪了他一眼，无奈把箱子放在置物柜上才一步三回头地进了会议室。

会议室的门关上了，但成功的门却打开了。

秘书室里，参谋和副官们要不就三三两两聚在一起窃窃私语，要不就不停地打量着室内陈设。谢伊接过吉斯特手中的箱子，坐在置物柜旁的座位上打开。里面整齐地放着3个文件夹，他拿起最上面的一个，装作随手打开翻阅却发现了异样般紧皱眉头，将文件夹放回箱子锁好。一边整理领子一边喊：“吉斯特！”

这个时候，女秘书正起身准备把处理好的一打文件送出去，吉斯特看到谢伊的动作，立即地撞到女秘书面前，她手中的文件散落一地。

秘书室里所有人的注意力全被散落的文件吸引，还有几个人弯腰帮忙捡起纸张。谢伊抓住机会倾身过去，将自己的箱子和法尔曼的箱子掉包。

“抱歉，女士，是我太着急了，真是对不起。”吉斯特满脸歉意，低头认错。

女秘书抬头对上他真诚道歉的目光，并没有责备什么，理好文件就匆匆离开了秘书室。

谢伊故作愠怒地把箱子塞给吉斯特，语气里也露出些许恼意，“三份文件拿错了两份，跟我回去换！”

吉斯特提着装了新图纸的箱子，它让他感到万分沉重，那是鲜血的重量。能从图纸中找到防线的薄弱点，就可以有效减少部队的伤亡。

24秒时间走回办公室，谢伊解开风纪扣，接过箱子丢在桌上准备开锁，吉斯特锁好办公室的门，并拉上窗帘。

27秒，锁打开了。4张新图纸整齐地躺在箱子里，四角四边严密地叠在一起。

吉斯特从笔架下面扣出微型像机递给谢伊。

正当谢伊拿好像机准备拍摄时，突然响起了敲门声！

谢伊立即警惕起来，眼睛紧盯着上锁的门。他的注意力全都集中在开锁上，完全没有留意走廊的声响。或者，第一个议题提前结束，法尔曼发现箱子被掉包，党卫军已经悄悄赶到，他们正守在门外，下一秒就要冲进来。

空气骤然凝固，吉斯特左右扯着领子。

吉斯特读出谢伊的口型：“你反锁门了吗？”

“锁了，从外面打不开。”他回应谢伊。

那名不速之客又扭动几下门把手，发现无法开门，这才渐渐走远。

9秒，新图纸拍摄完毕。

5秒，复原图纸的摆放，锁好箱子，拉开窗帘。

吉斯特把耳朵贴在门上，通讯部门的电报机嘀嘀哒哒地收发着密文，女打字员们灵活的手指不断按动打字机按键，参谋人员用极快地语速交谈着部队的行动计划……这与从前的总参谋部没什么不一样。他回头看了一眼谢伊，对方向他点了点头，表示准备好了。

吉斯特拉开办公室的门，两人一同迈了出去。

谢伊觉得自己提箱子的手，手心微微出汗，那几声敲门声仍然让他心有余悸。

到达秘书室，他们用了23秒。

向秘书室里同事们点头示意，他将法尔曼的手提箱放到自己的前面，顺便移动了一下附近的几只箱子，将他们全部排整齐。几个参谋看着谢伊的动作，戏谑地笑着，谢伊听到其中最漂亮的一个参谋说，“又是个强迫症。”

这不是什么友好的语气，如果在平时，这种来自陌生人的语句肯定会引起谢伊的不愉，甚至会和对方争吵一番，即使对方是自己的老师。彼时，他还在海军学院，在见到海尔森之前，他因为上课迟到了2分钟，与维纶德里骑士当着全班同学的面吵过架。然而现在，他反而对这种语气和低语感到欣喜，因为这才是他绝佳的伪装。

当一个特工无法保证自己行动安全的时候，周围的人会伸出援手。海尔森说过的。

谢伊整理好箱子坐正，吉斯特又凑过去：“会议结束后，到皇家啤酒屋喝一杯？”

没等谢伊回答，会议室的门开了。

他没有看过去，因为他的余光里已经出现了法尔曼的身形，于是若无其事地回答：“我听说今晚还有场歌剧，就在皇家啤酒屋对面的大剧院。”

“你消息真灵通。《玫瑰骑士》[9]，希尔德·帕瑞林格主演的。怎么样？”

法尔曼从谢伊身边拎走箱子，直接回到了会议室。

一切如常，老猎犬完全没有发现自己保管的箱子已经被人撬开并窃取了其中所有的机密。

“嗯……”谢伊思忖着，“这部歌剧我看过了。这次就……”

“你说真的？你不看了？那我这份大礼可就白准备了。”吉斯特神神秘秘地将手伸进军装口袋里，露出两张歌剧门票。“虽然不能像大团长那样弄到二楼顶级包厢的位子，但是我想，一楼中间的位置也能将就一下。”

 

会议结束后，两个人简单用完了晚餐就直奔大剧院。

女高音唱着华丽的花腔，不一会，乐调转向雍容华丽的主题段，一身银色甲胄的男主角持着男爵委托的玫瑰登场。然而全剧最震撼人心的场面完全没有感染谢伊，他的全副身心仍然在上午窃取的情报上。

谢伊的脑海里像放电影一样再现着自己上午的经历，尽管这不是他第一次执行任务了，但他仍然越想越紧张。乐队的奏乐掩住了他略显粗重的呼吸，他反复想着可能会出差错的步骤。自己和吉斯特第二次返回秘书室是否太引人怀疑？那是因为“拿错”了文件。自己和吉斯特的指纹留在了法尔曼的皮箱上，他会把箱子拿去保安局做鉴定吗？

直觉告诉他，自己有暴露的可能。

他摩挲着口袋里的一枚硬币，这硬币是中空的，在硬币i字的小点上有一个针孔，用细针一扎，硬币上下两半就会分开，里面藏着一段珍贵的微缩胶卷，正是海尔森现在需要的大西洋壁垒的最终图纸。

歌剧结束后，他让吉斯特开车送他到了火车站。他买了最近一班到巴黎的车票，便登上了列车。

 

他不是没想过就此逃离德国，逃到巴黎，在法国地下抵抗组织的协助下回到英伦的土地上，回到美国东海岸柔软湿润的海风中。但他不能，他身上还有海尔森交付的任务，海尔森的猫还需要他照顾。他坚守在敌人的心脏里，在最隐蔽的战线上为圣殿骑士组织而战，为共同的立场而战，海尔森会为他感到骄傲。

第一次世界大战后建立起的脆弱的世界平衡被全球性的经济萧条打破，德意日三个分册的圣殿骑士组织与其它分册决裂。以殖民地分册为守的新秩序派，借鉴了苏联的计划经济模式，以政策性法规引导市场回归正轨；而德意日三个旧秩序派分册则走上了军国主义和法西斯主义道路。后来，世界大战重燃战火，欧洲大陆陷入一片黑暗，而这班从柏林开往巴黎的列车就是黑暗里为数不多的光线。

由于新秩序派圣殿骑士组织与刺客兄弟会的暂时联合，谢伊才知道这班列车一等车厢的盥洗室是刺客兄弟会在欧洲大陆专用的活动式死信箱。只需启用后放入情报，就会有专门的联络员将情报取出送到巴黎，然后几经辗转到达伦敦的复兴花园酒吧，那里是对抗旧秩序派的总指挥部。

谢伊进入盥洗室后将洗手台上的牙膏划开一个口子，把装有微缩胶卷的硬币塞了进去，再把这支牙膏放到一大块沐浴用的海绵里。虽然在列车上极少有人会使用沐浴海绵，但为了保险起见，他还是把海绵藏在了铁格窗栏之后，然后返回盥洗室，在穿衣镜的角落里用蜡笔画了个十字，代表圣殿骑士组织，这样，就由圣殿的联络员来取情报，万一这个信箱暴露，也不会连累刺客兄弟会的人。

接着，他悠悠地踱步到茶水间，把一张“杰出牌”雪茄烟的橙色宽封条丢到废纸篓内。当火车抵达目的地时，联络员只要看到穿衣镜上记号和茶水间废纸篓里的雪茄烟封条纸就知道，活动式的死信箱正在启用，并由圣殿骑士组织的取信人取走情报，交到艾莉丝·德·拉塞尔手中，此时，她正领导着法国地下抵抗组织。

做完这一切后，他就在最近的一站下了车，连夜返回柏林的公寓。

 

“亚诺，你怎么还不睡？”

伊薇·弗莱在渡轮的甲板上找到了他。这个小伙子还和多年前伊薇第一次见到他时一样的年轻，目光也还是一样的坚定，只是现在多了一丝叫做想念的东西。

亚诺转过身倚在栏杆上，任由冰冷的海风划过面颊，“两年了。”

“什么两年？”

“我两年没见过艾莉丝了。”亚诺深吸了一口气，“这两年只能通过电报和信件交流。都怪这该死的战争！”

伊薇沉默了一会才开口，“走吧，还是回船仓去，夜海太冷了。”

 

亚诺和伊薇到达巴黎后由一名代号“天鹅”的地下抵抗组织成员接应，贵族气质在他举手投足间体现地淋漓尽致。经过一番交谈，亚诺愈加佩服这个善良、勇敢，而赋有骑士精神的男人，伊薇也不禁为天鹅和那位党卫军少校之间的故事而动容。

“我不知道他现在在哪里，或许已经长眠在苏联的冻土下了。”最后，天鹅的声音低沉下来，“不过您不用担心，多里安先生，我会帮您见到德·拉塞尔小姐。”

“您们会团聚的，我向您保证。”

 

帝国保安局[10]在巴黎各处都布置了眼线，于是他们的见面就定在帕卡夫人咖啡厅，一个德国人耳目最少的地方。亚诺在咖啡厅最里面的卡座上正襟危坐，不一会改成叉着手，一会把手放在桌上，一会又放在腿上。伊薇贴心地帮他买了报纸做掩护，但亚诺基本没翻几页，因为他的视线从未离开过咖啡厅的大门。

9点40分，一抹红色的倩影出现在咖啡厅门口。那正是艾莉丝！

天鹅对她耳语几句，便引她往原定的位子上坐下，那个位子和亚诺的正对着，只是隔了两张桌子。亚诺不由地放松身体，向后倚在座椅靠背上。

他一直望着艾莉丝，望着他们点了咖啡，闲聊。艾莉丝微微皱眉，时不时向咖啡厅门口看去。

天鹅又对她说着什么，亚诺猜他说的是“向我身后看，多里安先生在我身后第三张桌子”，因为艾莉丝已经对上了他的目光。

艾莉丝想要站起来，却被天鹅按回了座位。亚诺松了一口气，他不忍想象艾莉丝因为和他见面而暴露身份，被抓进警察局的场景。

天鹅离开了咖啡厅。于是，他们就这样长久地凝望着对方，不能拥抱，不能亲吻，但这已经足够了。

艾莉丝美目含泪，她正试图努力控制感情。亚诺见状，心中感慨万千，记忆又回到了他在凡尔赛宫初见艾莉丝，他穿着深绿色的小西装，她穿着浅绿色的裙子。而如今，她已经不再是那个他需要为她偷苹果的女孩了，他也不再是那个丢了怀表便意志消沉的少年了。

所有的爱恋、思念、期盼、欣喜、惋惜和不舍一下子全涌入心中，艾莉丝甚至不想眨眼，想要将这一刻的亚诺·多里安永远记住。

天鹅拿着一束花回到咖啡厅，轻拍她的后背，示意她该走了。艾莉丝这才恋恋不舍地移开目光，接过玫瑰花，跟随天鹅静静离开。她知道不能回头看亚诺，为了自己的安全，也为了亚诺的安全。

亚诺再次目送她离开自己的视线。“还有亚诺，不要去‘探险’，好吗？”“好的，父亲。”他还是食言了。父亲总有一天会离他而去，但错过艾莉丝会令他抱憾终生。亚诺从未后悔离开那把天鹅绒锻面椅子，就像他现在不后悔来到巴黎一样。

当天下午，亚诺和伊薇又见到了天鹅，他将一枚硬币塞到亚诺手中，“请收好它，多里安先生，是艾莉丝让的交给您的。哦，还有这封信。”

亚诺扯开信纸，艾莉丝在信中写到，这枚硬币中存有一段珍贵胶卷，是潜伏在德国的战友冒着生命危险拍摄的，一定要尽快交到海尔森·肯威先生手中。

亚诺亲吻了一下信纸，他嗅到上面似乎还残留着艾莉丝使用的香水的气息。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]弗里兹·托特（1891－1942），二战德国工程师和高级官员。
> 
> [2]阿尔伯特·斯佩尔（1905-1981），建筑师，二战德国装备部长以及帝国经济领导人。
> 
> [3]二战德国西线防御设施，用于阻止盟军登陆欧洲大陆。
> 
> [4]党卫军军衔，相当于中校。
> 
> [5]温斯顿·丘吉尔于1940年设立，以行使对参谋长委员会的控制并协调国防事务。
> 
> [6]二战期间领导美军的组织，指挥权限仅次于总统罗斯福。
> 
> [7]库尔特·蔡茨勒（1895-1958），时任德国陆军总参谋长。
> 
> [8]阿尔伯特·凯塞林（1885-1960），时任C集团军群司令。
> 
> [9]德国著名作曲家理查·施特劳斯于1909年创作的三幕歌剧。
> 
> [10]二战德国情报机关。
> 
> \-------------------------
> 
> 本章里那位弗雷德里希·法尔曼是我虚构的人物，而且大西洋壁垒后期也没有修改过图纸，是我为了剧情编的，不要当真。  
> 有个彩蛋，代号“天鹅”的接应人员是国内某本二战小说的主角之一。终于让法兰西小情侣见面了，我好感动qwq官配真是甜qwq。谢伊在列车上藏情报那段有参考冷战时克格勃传递情报的方法，不知道英美的情报人员是否也会这么做。
> 
> 发现bug欢迎评论或私信告诉我！我会修改的！


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章回忆往事，就是想让两人好好谈恋爱，但是！我不会写谈恋爱qwq也写得不甜（已经尽力写得很甜了）。另一方面，我被吊销了驾照，所以这章大家将就着看吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER地址：http://anniyail.lofter.com/post/2017d471_12ddcdc04

自从和海尔森认识以后，谢伊发现自己生活逐渐变得如意起来，比如每次向教官请假与海尔森外出，总会得到批准，不论他使用多么牵强的理由。

这使得谢伊不自觉地怀疑，海尔森是不是与自己的几位教官熟识？

不过他立即否定了这种想法，财政部与美国海军军官学校属于两个完全不同的系统，纵然海尔森八面玲珑、人源广播，也不可能正好认识一个军校生的教官，况且这个军校生是他在酒吧偶然遇到的，再者说，海尔森不经常进酒吧。这世间绝不会有这么巧合的事。他不禁产生了更大胆的想法。

傍晚的海风带来些许凉意，两个人赤脚走在东海岸细软的沙滩上。

“先生，为什么我每次请假都能被批准？我想了很多种原因，但没有一个是成立的……我……”谢伊犹豫着要不要说出自己的真实想法。

“继续说，谢伊。你在想什么？”

“我在想，你是不是真的在财政部工作，从你和我讨论的各种话题，以及你待人接物的行为举止。我想，你不会只是个财政部官员。”

海尔森略微有些惊讶，只是那表情在他脸上停留了不及一秒钟。“你说对了。我不是美国财政部的，那不过是我众多掩护身份之一。”

“你的真实身份是什么？”谢伊急于知道真相。

“你还是不需要知道为好。”

“门罗上校都告诉我了。”

“他都告诉了你什么？”海尔森并非不信任门罗，只是多年从事秘密地下工作的习惯令他脱口而出。他停下脚步看着谢伊的眼睛，还是操着一口优雅的伦敦口音。

谢伊向前迈了一步站到他面前，“你们才是真正关心人类文明的一方，这个世界在你们的引领下会变得更好。”他伸出双手握住海尔森不自觉架起的双臂，一字一句地说，“而这也是我所期望的。”

海尔森沉默了，他看着身边这个棕发的准海军军官，读出了他心中的希冀。不知从什么时候起，他发现自己越来越在意这个年轻人。也许，他的爱尔兰口音让他在海军军校生这一令人肃然起敬的职业上凭添了几分可爱，又或者是海尔森在他身上看到了另一种可能的自己。如果海尔森从未经历过那一天，如果他的父亲还在，他的人生轨迹便不会发生变化。他也想像谢伊一样能和同龄的孩子们玩耍，能拥有可以命相交的朋友。但他转念一想，谢伊也年纪轻轻就失去了父母，这不由地让他生出一种同命相怜之感，然而对方身上似乎看不出家庭残缺的遗迹，他正直、勇敢，又幽默风趣，海军学院的教育还在他的性格里加上了决绝和坚守。这一切最终组合成了面前这个令海尔森欣赏的谢伊·寇马克。

谢伊拉近了两人之间的距离，海尔森察觉有种情感早已在自己还未察觉的时候便悄然诞生，而情感的联系正在此刻长久的沉默之中建立起来。气氛已然改变，他感到擦过自己脸颊的气流中不仅有清凉的海风，还有谢伊温暖的呼吸。

下一秒，他们之中有一个人胆怯了。

“好吧，”海尔森开口，他强迫自己不去想谢伊眼中划过的一丝失望，“跟我来。”

 

“你愿意发誓拥护我们的教条，以及我们所捍卫的一切吗？”

“我愿意。”

“永不泄露我们的秘密，也不会透露我们的任务内容？”

“我愿意。”

“而且不惜一切代价，至死不渝？”

“我愿意。”

谢伊看到海尔森从黑暗中走出，“欢迎你加入我们的教团，现在你是一位圣殿骑士，新世界的先驱者。”

 

5月末的安纳波利斯，1936届海军学院毕业典礼正在这燥热难耐的天气下举行。

“我，谢伊·帕特里克·寇马克，决心维护和捍卫美利坚合众国宪法，防止国内外一切敌人的侵犯。我将忠于宪法，恪守不渝。我自愿承担这项义务，毫无保留之意也决无推诿之心。我必忠勤尽责，为执行我即将承担的职务而鞠躬尽瘁。愿上帝助我。”谢伊在喊出这段宣誓词后，又在心中默默加了一句，“愿洞察之父指引我们。”

谢伊抬头看向亲属席位，不知是汗水眯了眼睛，还是确有其事，他看到海尔森也正望着他微笑。

“谢伊，你在看什么？”一个女声从他背后传来。他回头一看，是武器系统课的教官霍普，“你又没有集中精力。你是个很有天份的学生，不要让你的个性束缚了你今后发展的道路。”

“是，女士。”

“去找你的亲人吧，”霍普看到了亲属席位上端坐着的黑发男人，“别让他等太久。”

“好的，女士。”谢伊向她行了个军礼，向海尔森走去。

“下午要登舰？”海尔森拍了拍他的肩。

“是的，”谢伊长舒了一口气，“从前在军舰上实习训练的时候，觉得在舰上的生活很新奇。一想到未来真的要以舰为家，不能说没有胆怯，抗拒的心理总会有。”

“这是国家需要你承担的责任，谢伊，同时也是教团给予你的任务，必要时我们需要你的帮助。”

 

舷号6037的“克利夫兰级”轻型巡洋舰[1]“莫林根”号正安静地停泊在军港里，她像一位端庄优雅的英国美人，伫立于港边，静静地看着岸上步履匆匆的军人们，飘扬的舰旗就是她发上美丽的丝带。军港上三三两两地聚集了一些人，他们正送自己的儿子、丈夫、兄弟登上军舰。

“海风欺骗了船帆，海面变成了平坦的镜面，冰冷的海水直灌胸中。真想用丝带把头发盘起，在黎明前无所畏惧地游向你。请你回想起我的名字。[2]”一位姑娘弹着吉他唱起来。

“我的头发不够长，用丝带盘不了；虽然我会游泳，还游得不错。”谢伊吹着口哨，说了句俏皮话，“无论发生了什么，我都会游向你。”

“你说什么？再说一遍，我没听清楚。”乐声掩住了海尔森的声音，谢伊只能通过唇语读出这一句。

“我说！我的头发不够长，不能用丝带盘！”谢伊大声说。

“最后一句是什么？”

“没什么。”

海尔森依然不动声色，但是心中忽然漾起了一股暖意。以他的听力，怎么会听不清谢伊的话？他只想再听谢伊说一遍他的承诺。

查尔斯·李早已在舰下等候，见他们来了，就将手中的猫递给海尔森。海尔森手中托着灰蓝色的小猫，它让他联想到弱小的人类幼仔，他有些手足无措，但还是努力保持镇定。

“现在它属于你了。”海尔森像找到救星似的把小猫塞到谢伊手中，“军舰上需要一只温顺的英国短毛猫作为舰猫。”

“谢谢你，先生。”谢伊摸了摸猫头，小猫亮晶晶的眼睛盯着它的新主人，喵喵叫了几声。

一个士兵走过来对查尔斯·李耳语几句，他眉头紧皱。“大团长，德国人的最新动向……”

海尔森会意地一点头，查尔斯·李匆匆离开了。

“德国人的动向？发生了什么？”谢伊问。

海尔森的语气云淡风轻，“你先去舰上安顿好，我在那边的海军酒吧等你。”

 

天色渐暗，谢伊打点好自己的物品便向海军酒吧走去。他的室友是来自弗吉尼亚军校的克里斯托弗·吉斯特，他一见面就告诉谢伊，是门罗上校安排他来这艘舰，“我可以协助你的工作”，他对谢伊说。谢伊将这件事告诉了海尔森，后者欣然点头，“吉斯特是一位优秀的圣殿骑士，希望你们今后合作愉快。”

“德国的动向是怎么回事？”

一个酒吧女郎向海尔森抛了个媚眼，他完全无视了她的举动，也没有正面回答谢伊的问题，只是说，“一场风暴已经结束，而另一场风暴正在酝酿，而我就是负责对抗这场风暴的人。”

“这场风暴是什么？”

“有情报显示，德意日三个分册的圣殿骑士组织与我们的意见出现了分歧，”海尔森思考了一瞬，还是觉得无需对谢伊隐瞒什么，于是继续说，“我们需要用战争来重置世界的格局，将不懂得游戏规则的人赶下牌桌。”他将几张钞票用杯子压好，带着谢伊走出了酒吧。

军港和海军官兵养活着这个小镇，它的一切都与海洋分割不开。夕阳下的海面像印象派的油画，其中黑色的那一块，就是“莫林根”的倩影。

海尔森将手背在后面，“刚才去舰上看看，感觉怎么样？”

“‘莫林根’号很好。舰队三天要启程去北极附近巡航，再从英吉利海峡穿过，然后回来。”谢伊故作轻松地说。

海尔森听到“北极”二字便点了点头，“北极附近有一座先行者神殿，不过现在这件事暂时不那么重要。重要的是，别受什么伤，即使现在我们拥有短暂的和平，大西洋上的海盗也不在少数。我不想在你们巡航回来以后去医院看望你。”

直到几年后，谢伊成为“莫林根”号的舰长。即使他与海尔森已经有过不少次深入交流，即使他出海执行了不知道多少次日常巡航任务，第一次登舰出海的情景总会在他脑海里挥之不去。他本来对见到海尔森已经不报希望了，圣殿骑士团殖民地分册的大团长不只属于他自己，但他还是会不由自主地来到甲板上看向岸边的人群。海尔森送他的那只小猫长大了一些，但还是和从前一样，喜欢窝在他的臂弯里，或者懒洋洋地躺在甲板上晒太阳。不用吉斯特劝告，他就已经对自己说过无数次，大团长事务繁忙。但“希望越大，失望越大”，所以失望不可避免。

军舰起锚出发，他突然在人群里看到了海尔森。他们只是静静地凝视着对方。后来，吉斯特和他开玩笑说，那叫“一眼万年”，谢伊也不加否定。

 

1940年的不列颠空战使德国空军受到重创，于是，总参谋部将作战重心放在了东线与苏联共产主义的决战上。对西线已占领的地区，则大规模实行种族清洗计划。盖世太保和特务人员无孔不入，无数双德国人的眼睛正盯着沦陷区人们的一举一动。然而人民反抗的意志是不会被熄灭的。1941年，刺客兄弟会和新秩序派圣殿骑士在巴黎、鲁昂、布鲁塞尔等地组织了数次暗杀和破坏活动，而德国人也加以反击，逮捕并杀害了许多——包括刺客兄弟会和新秩序派圣殿骑士在内的——几批抵抗组织成员，并以此顺藤摸瓜，导致他们在西欧的情报系统遭到了破坏。德军同年在东线占领了乌克兰的几座主要城市后，就继续由北、中、南三个方向朝列宁格勒[3]、莫斯科、斯大林格勒[4]和高加索地区进发。

在海尔森的提议下，新的圣殿骑士组织情报总部从巴黎的一座地铁站下层移到了伦敦的复兴花园酒吧，当然了，是酒吧的地下避弹室，而他继续以英美情报官员的身份斡旋于大国的高层之间，为对抗旧秩序派圣殿骑士组织这一目的编造一个合理的理由：消灭世界法西斯主义。

德军偶尔的夜间轰炸让两人在办公桌上深入交流的过程带了些许其它的味道，末日前的狂欢，谢伊在心中这样不怎么恰当的定义。他用一只手把外套拉上去盖住海尔森露出的肩膀，另一只手在外套下面，与海尔森的手紧握在一起。

“谢伊，”海尔森的声音恢复了平日里的冷静平谈，“我们很多情报人员被捕了，他们太熟悉我们的活动特点。”

“是，先生，毕竟从前都是圣殿骑士组织。”

“我收到了情报，日本分册会在12月份偷袭美国的军港，据希基的分析，最有可能遇袭的是珍珠港，虽然会有一些损失，但‘莫林根’号是安全的。我们还在尽力说服国会那帮保守派的老顽固加入战争，”海尔森翻了个身面对谢伊，“我们手上可用的情报越来越少。”

“你的意思是，需要我去……”谢伊话说了一半就没了声音。愿洞察之父指引我，这个任务十分艰难，但很重要，这条路有可能一去不返。他本以为他心中会有一丝胆怯，但他没有。“我明天就去海军情报处报到。”

经过9个月的训练，1942年3月，谢伊和搭档吉斯特使用海尔森为他们准备好的假身份登上了去柏林德军总参谋部的列车。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]美国海军的战前设计，并开战后服役的巡洋舰，也是美国第二次世界大战参战最多的巡洋舰。历史上是1940年批准，1941年建造的，这里让它们穿越了。  
> [2]原曲是磨坊组合（Мельница）的《盘发丝带》（Лента в волосах），这里挪用了。  
> [3]苏联地名，即现俄罗斯圣彼得堡。  
> [4]苏联地名，即现俄罗斯伏尔加格勒。
> 
> 忍着想要咕咕的欲望写完了。我实在是不会写感情线，描写恋爱中的两个人真是太难了，ooc到我自己都觉得不可思议orz。就这样吧，预计还有2-3章就结局了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间来到了1944年，在著名的“D-day”前夕，盟军决定使用战略欺骗的方式迷惑德军，以取得战争的主动权。正在此时，发生了著名的“720”事件，谢伊在这件事中扮演了怎样的角色？  
> 纪实文学警告！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上半章LOFTER地址：http://anniyail.lofter.com/post/2017d471_12de3b43e  
> 下半章LOFTER地址：http://anniyail.lofter.com/post/2017d471_12deeb6ce

随着苏联红军在库尔斯克取得胜利，并顺利收复了战略重镇哈尔科夫，德军在东线彻底失去了战争的主动权。即使是对共产主义厌恶如丘吉尔，也逐渐真心接受了他在1941年6月22日那场著名的广播讲话[1]中对苏联抗德作战的肯定。那不应该只是一场政治作秀，丘吉尔在一次内阁会议之后对海尔森和查尔斯·李说。

俄国人的危难就是英国人的危难，也是美国人的危难，正如俄国人保卫家乡而战的事业是世界各地的自由人民和自由民族的事业一样。[2]

斯大林从1941年在与英美的交涉中就提要开辟第二战场，而英美却深陷对苏联国家意识形态问题的对立中，到1943年5月，英军在经历了第厄普登陆战[3]的苦果后，总算开始正视苏联方面的建议，大家才终于意识到，三方该坐下来谈谈了。

1943年11月末，三位世界政坛巨头在德黑兰碰面。海尔森也以英美情报高级官员的身份来到了德黑兰，作为北美圣殿骑士大团长，新秩序派的一员，他决不允许旧秩序派持有金苹果，他想要夺回神器，然后亲眼见证敌人灰飞烟灭。

针对何时何地开辟欧洲第二战场的问题，丘吉尔的表现让海尔森大跌眼镜，这个狡猾的政客无论怎样都不肯放下对意识形态的偏见。海尔森看着丘吉尔站在地图前大谈特谈他引以为傲的“地中海战略”，他看出丘吉尔是想以地中海为跳板登陆巴尔干半岛，先肃清意大利境内的德军，再北上进攻德国本土。海尔森在心中冷哼一声，这样做只有一个目的，那就是阻止苏联红军进入奥地利、罗马尼亚和匈牙利境内，保证资本主义世界在中欧占主导地位。

真不知道军情六处收集了什么样的情报，让丘吉尔能自信满满地说出“在巴尔干地区登陆是上上之策”这种话。根据谢伊从德军总参谋部发来的秘密情报，意大利境内至少有16个建制师，即使处于不满员的状态，也能算作至少10个满编师的作战能力。如果会议最终同意了这个决定，那么盟军将会蒙受巨大损失。

休会期间，罗斯福总统在休息室的隔间单独会见了海尔森，询问他的意见。

“总统先生，”海尔森指着沙盘上代表法国沿海的一排小旗子，“从英吉利海峡登陆法国，解放巴黎，再向东进攻德国本土才是更好的选择。”

“我能知道这是为什么吗？”

“根据与我单线联系的一位下属提供的情报和地图，”谢伊的面孔突然出现在海尔森的脑海里，那只猫，那些彻夜不眠的地下避弹室之夜，海尔森需要自己集中精力，他清咳了一声才继续说，“德军的大西洋壁垒仅完成了30%左右。况且，由前几个月的意大利战役和应对东线苏联红军的需要，德军总参谋部已经从西线调走了大批部队。西线空虚，这正是登陆的好时机。”

“你的那位下属可靠吗？”罗斯福总统移动轮椅靠近海尔森。

这根本无需思考，海尔森脱口而出，“绝对可靠，总统阁下。”

如果谢伊也不可信了，那么，海尔森该相信谁呢？

罗斯福总统点点头，离开隔间和随行的几个顾问和高级参谋商议了一会，显然，他肯定了海尔森的想法。于是，复会之后，罗斯福直接在会场上拒绝了丘吉尔的提议，“如果在地中海实施登陆作战，就会把战役时间推迟两三个月，我不想看到这场战役被推迟。”

经过三国首脑的商议和三国参谋人员的规划，“霸王”行动[4]方案不出半年便确定在1944年的5月。海尔森第一时间将行动的大致计划告知了远在柏林的谢伊。

谢伊看着译好的密文。盟军选择在诺曼底登陆的确是最好的选择，加莱方向虽然离英国和德国本土都比诺曼底近，但是守军装备精良。诺曼底距大港口较近，能尽快获得补给。

“距军情六处和苏联人的情报，德国人似乎已经知道我们要在法国沿海登陆。我需要你转移德国人对诺曼底的注意力。

“还有，记住，你最重要的目标是寻找金苹果。”海尔森在密文里如是说。

谢伊站在窗前看着外面的大雨，手不自觉地伸进衣袋里，却无端摸出一张5美元的纸币，他急忙将纸币和密文一同烧掉。他一边看着它们被火舌舔舐为一团灰烬，一边检查着自己的物品，生怕再出什么破绽。只有一颗子弹的手枪，参谋人员一旦被威胁，即可用其脱身；海尔森给的假身份证明和自己的公寓钥匙；一块老旧的机械手表，每天早上必须要上弦。

谢伊去盥洗室照了照镜子。一切都天衣无缝，上次从法尔曼手里偷得地图也似乎没有遭受怀疑。海尔森呆在德黑兰很安全，而且他已经返回了伦敦。那么，你还在担心什么？他悄悄问着镜中的自己。海尔森，圣殿骑士团殖民地分册的大团长，却一直在伦敦。他一定很想回到美国去，谢伊想。这该死的战争！

 

第二天早上谢伊一进办公室，发现除了吉斯特，还多了一个不熟悉的年轻面孔。

“您好，中尉先生，”金发的少尉向他敬了个标准的军礼，“我是埃瓦尔德-海因里希·冯·克莱斯特[5]。”

吉斯特小声补充：“德国刺客兄弟会的。”

谢伊向他伸出手，但心中并不完全信任他，“欢迎您，冯·克莱斯特少尉，顺便一提，我现在是上尉了。”

年轻少尉的脸忽然红了，“我不知道您升职了，抱歉。戈台勒博士[6]在我来之前只告诉我，您是中尉。”

吉斯特拍了拍金发年轻人的肩，“您应该知道我们的身份。来来来，坐下，把您刚才告诉我的事再给寇马克大师说一遍。”

冯·克莱斯特在椅子上坐定，“您二位应该对我们的活动有所耳闻，哈尔德[7]上将1938年的刺杀计划就是我们，德国刺客兄弟会策划的。1943年特雷斯科夫[8]少将那次也是。”

谢伊咬了一口苹果，点点头，“嗯，这我知道。”

“后来他们安排我利用向元首展示新军服的机会，直接近距离刺杀他，但是原定面见元首的时间一再推迟，这次行动也不了了之。”冯·克莱斯特叹了一口气，“所以，导师策划了另一场刺杀。我想寻求您们的帮助。”

吉斯特叉手问他，“您这次的行动计划是什么？”

冯·克莱斯特突然涨红了脸，露出一副难为情的样子。

“您不说也没关系，我知道这是刺客兄弟会的秘密。”谢伊把刚咬了一口的苹果丢到窗外，“但是我劝您现在最好不要轻举妄动，因为现在，正处于一个历史的关键时期。”

“发生了什么？”金发少尉碧蓝的眼睛中写满了急切。

正在这时，敲门声传来。吉斯特过去开了门，来者是作战处处长的副官。

“先生们，10分钟后到会议室做晨报。”

“好的，我们马上过去。”谢伊向他点点头。

“先去开会，剩下的事开完会再说也不迟。”三个人拿好文件一同向门口走，谢伊突然拦住了冯·克莱斯特，“您需要耐心，先生。心急吃不了热豆腐，我想您明白这一点。”

 

 

晨会上，作战处的参谋们向参谋长汇报了上一周的工作进度，分析盟军会在何处登陆。

会议过程和谢伊预想的差不多。参谋们分成了两派，因为无线电侦听和定位部队通过侦测盟军的无线电通讯，判断出盟军登陆的主攻方向是加莱，而且盟军司令部就在加莱的对面多佛尔[9]，指挥官巴顿也多次视察英格兰东南部的驻军。加之德军侦察机侦察照相，发现盟军在英格兰东南集结了约40个师。多数参谋都认为盟军会在加莱登陆。

然而只有几名年轻参谋人员认为那些都是盟军方向为了掩盖真实意图而故意为之。诺曼底附近的盟军船只活动频率比过去多了两到三倍，而且综合判断，5月末6月初的潮汐最有利于在诺曼底登陆。[10]

这几名年轻参谋人员的想法是谢伊完全没有想到的。为什么他们一开始就直接排除了康坦丁半岛，而关注了诺曼底？

与会的十几名参谋七嘴八舌地商讨，参谋长决定听一听后勤参谋人员的意见，希望他们可以从另一个角度有不同的看法。

会议室顿时安静，谢伊听到自己的声音说：“我认为盟军会在诺曼底登陆。”

吉斯特的心登时提了起来。

“哦？”参谋长饶有兴趣，“说说你的看法。”

“诺曼底更靠近瑟堡[11]，如果我是巴顿，我一定会先保证我方部队的补给充足。而且大家肯定也见识过美国士兵了，少爷兵们没有香烟、牛肉罐头，根本不会打仗。”谢伊说完抬头看九一眼参谋长，对方会心一笑。

“真不愧是后勤处的。”

最后，晨间讨论的结果还是以“盟军会在加莱登陆”作结，参谋长对这一判断深信不疑。散会时，他拍着谢伊的肩膀，语重心长地宽慰他，并不是不重视他的意见，只是有更多更明显的迹象表明，加莱才是最终登陆地点。即使在诺曼底也会发生登陆战，但是那不过是佯攻，目的是想减少德军在加莱的驻军。

谢伊听闻此言，内心冷笑一声便拐回了自己的办公室。总参谋部的人完全不需要误导，他们本来的想法就是错误的。

吉斯特比他早回来几分钟，见到他进了办公室，就把手上的电文纸递了出去，“船长，刚收到查尔斯的电文，改到6月6日。”

谢伊点头示意了解，刚才会议上，几个参谋也确实提到了6月初的潮汐情况适合在诺曼底实施登陆作战。愿洞察之父指引我们，谢伊静静等待6月6日的到来。

 

6月5日，距离D日还有不到24小时，亚诺、雅阁布、伊薇正在检查各自的装备，他们被编入了英军第6空降师，负责在白天的登陆作战前先行空降到登陆滩头两侧，控制距离滩头10-15公里的区域，从侧后方攻击德军海岸防御阵地，并迟滞德国预备队的增援，配合海上登陆。

“等我们打到巴黎，亚诺，”雅各布一边叠降落伞一边说，“你就能见到艾莉丝了。”

亚诺“嗯”了一声，从口袋里拿出他和艾莉丝的合影，相片里，他从背后轻拥艾莉丝，两人的面颊贴在一起。它太老旧，部分色块已经开始斑驳，但他与艾莉丝之间那些甜蜜幸福的瞬间永远不会在他们的记忆中斑驳。

伊薇走过去友善地拍了拍亚诺的肩，“来吧，”她说，“战前，我们需要放松。”

“我想你懂得，康纳。”

在美军第4步兵师[12]的驻地，康纳正躺在床上休息，他的战友们全部到酒吧放松去了，英伦女孩们对那些美国大兵十分热情，而康纳却对她们不甚感兴趣，此时，他的脑海中还在不断回想着父亲临走前留下的几句话。

“刺客兄弟会一直在追求和平，但是你也要明白，战争需要代价，和平也需要代价。大战在即，我想你懂得，康纳。”

他欲反驳海尔森，却被对方打断。

“别激动，听我把话说完，康纳。你没有与我争论的必要，此刻，我们的利益是相通的，金苹果决不能落在他们手里。”

但也不能被你们拿到。康纳在心中反驳。

“犹他海滩[13]是实际登陆地点。战争一定会有伤亡，别以为我会为你而感伤和落泪。”

康纳在床上翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头里。

这就是海尔森独特的表达父爱的方式。

 

不管是海尔森还是谢伊，或是亲自参与了登陆战的康纳，谁也想象不出6月6日的奥马哈海滩[14]发生了怎样的激战。横尸遍野的沙滩、堆积如山的子弹壳，只化作海尔森手中报告上的“战略目的已达到”7个字。

自诺曼底登陆后，德军的颓势一日更甚一日，而那个疯狂的小胡子正躲在东普鲁士的狼穴[15]里调动着几只已经不存在的军队。

没人敢告诉他真相。

德国的女人已经开始送自己的小儿子们上战场了，街道上原本贴满的征兵海报已经散落一地，逐渐被苍白无力的大字标语取代，“胜利即将来临！”“德意志需要坚持！”

一场革命还未结束，另一场革命才刚刚开始。

到7月中旬，德军总参谋部大楼已经撤走了一半的机构，都随元首去了东普鲁士的地下城堡，这使得他们能接触到的人变少了，暴露的机率也大幅降低。不过幸好，谢伊在心中暗喜，他的后勤部门和一部分作战科室还在柏林，这样，他与海尔森的定期联络线路不需要重新构架。

“我给你的猫买了新的铃铛。”谢伊咬了一口苹果，这句话来自前一晚他与海尔森的通讯，它是他与海尔森约定的暗语，他是个不善外露感情的人，即使是表达一个男人应有的情感也要选择这样暗晦的方式。

他一进办公室就看到冯·克莱斯特在用镊子摆弄一块像泥土块一样的东西。后者的几缕金发散落下来，被汗水打湿贴在额头上，但他全然没在意这些，正专注于手中的泥土块。

“塑性炸弹？”谢伊走近些看着金发少尉的动作。

对方这才抬起头来，“是的，寇马克大师。这就是导师的刺杀计划。”

刺杀一个人需要这样多的炸药？现在正值盟军反攻欧洲大陆的重要作战阶段，德军肯定需要大批参谋人员商讨、制订作战计划。谢伊意识到事情并不像他想象得那样简单，这不会仅仅是1939年啤酒馆爆炸案[16]的重演。

他将苹果放在自己的办公桌上，走到冯·克莱斯特身边。

“您这么做无异于自杀，您知道吗？”

“这我全都知道，导师也告诉我了。”年轻人深吸了一口气，缓缓吐出，沉默了许久，视死如归，“领袖的死亡是轰动全国的大事。如果成功了，我们就是新的共和国的英雄；如果失败了，我们会赔上性命，一无所有。但是我们不想再看到德国人民饱受金苹果控制之苦。”他将一根金属管插进炸药里，“是时候回到自由世界中去了。”

谢伊沉默着听完他的话才问：“您还很年轻，您的父亲知道吗？”

少尉低下头补充了一句：“我父亲说：好样的，孩子。”

“那么，方便让我面见您的导师们吗？我是说，刺客议会。”

冯·克莱斯特点了点头。

 

谢伊觉得自己被带下车以后进入了一座小楼，从大门进去，走14步穿过花园，沿着楼梯走20级台阶到达2楼，左拐6步进了一个房间。他故意轻咳一声，听到了回音。看来是个大房间。

“我们现在就要推翻希特勒，现在就要推翻他。”

“推翻之后我们不可能立即命令军队停止战争。”

“不，这完全可以。真正的德国军人不向那个疯子效忠，而是向国家、人民效忠。”

冯·克莱斯特拉下蒙住谢伊眼睛的布条，刚才讨论的声音停下了。谢伊向左右看了看，其中一个守卫他见过，是参谋部的助理，没想他也是刺客。他复看向前方的高台，上面站着4个人，德国刺客兄弟会的导师们，不过他并不认识他们。

“瞧瞧！瞧瞧！我们的新客人，一个圣殿骑士！”

谢伊整理了一番衣装，“不错，我是圣殿骑士。但我们现在站在同一条战线上。我刚才听到了您们的讨论。您们打算让哪位刺客献身？又打算刺杀谁？”

“这不是一个圣殿骑士该知道的内容吧。”站在中间的那位女导师说。

“不错，夫人，我的确不该向您打听这个问题，但是据我所知，德国刺客兄弟会在德军指挥系统内部并没有很多内线，你们获得的情报多是来自俄罗斯兄弟会和我们。”谢伊顿了顿，继续说，“所以，我不希望信条上的差异成为我们合作的障碍。”

“克劳斯·冯·施陶芬贝格，我想您应该知道这个人。”

原来他已经加入了刺客兄弟会。

“您还没有回答我的第二个问题，您们的目标是谁？或者，谁和谁？我猜是希特勒本人，以及希姆莱？要不就是戈培尔？”

四位导师默认了谢伊的猜测。

“如果您们刺杀成功，您们会怎么做？”

左边第一位刺客导师缓缓走下高台，“人民会认可我们。”

“那么您有没有想过，盖世太保、党卫军该如何处置？他们加入时宣誓效忠希特勒本人。”

“无礼！”女导师的声音提高了一些。

“这不重要，重要的是，我们现在应该行动起来，从根本上瓦解他对德国人民的控制，把金苹果拿回来。因为这不是他一个人的德国。”

“我想，您们应该思考新政府的人选，新内阁的组成。或者……哪怕是如何切断盖世太保和党卫军部门的通信。”谢伊对走到自己面前的那位刺客导师说。

“这些问题就留给戈台勒博士他们吧。如何选择领导人、如何行动是他们的权力。”

“那么，如果刺杀失败，您们要怎么办？”

“行动不许失败，只能成功。”女导师说。

“上尉先生，冯·施陶芬贝格上校已经演练过很多遍了，我对炸药的制作也有把握。”冯·克莱斯特小声补充。

“既然如此，那好吧，刺杀日期定在什么时候？”

“7月20日。”

谢伊心中的不安越来越强烈，刺客兄弟会并没有对这次重大的刺杀行动做出周密的规划，他们不愿插手更多刺杀细节，一切自由行动的权力全都赋予了反希集团[17]。

这不是上策。

回到总参谋部已经是半夜，他看着桌上成堆的文件，决定给早已回公寓的吉斯特打个电话。

 

海尔森睁开眼睛看到谢伊正坐在床边看着自己。“你怎么来了？在柏林的任务完成了？”他想伸出手去扶住他的肩，却发现自己的手穿过了谢伊的身体。

海尔森被一阵电报提示音惊醒。

原来那是梦。

谢伊自柏林连夜发来紧急情报，一定有重要的事情发生。

“德国刺客兄弟会策划，反希集团实施的重大刺杀计划……刺杀希特勒……7月20日。”海尔森看着自己笔下破译出的电文，眯起了眼睛。

“……虽然我并不支持他们的刺杀，这场战争原本就是我们，圣殿骑士组织自己的战争，同样的敌人使我们站在了一起。但是他们的目的和我们相通，都是为了早日恢复德国国内应有的秩序，而不是让人民生活在金苹果的控制之下，必要时我会帮助他们做好善后工作……

“……

“先生，我已经让吉斯特携带所有我已收集到的秘密情报，前往巴黎。同时，我也告诉了他联系德·拉塞尔小姐的方式。我相信他能够在她的帮助下顺利回到伦敦，将德国东西两条战线的布防情况带给你……德国军方高层已经在考虑和英美媾和，这是否是英美刺客兄弟会的计划，我无从知晓，但是这对于战后世界格局或许会有影响……

“阅后即焚。

“愿洞察之父指引我们。”

海尔森突然觉得有种力量让他倍感压迫，他甚至从这封电报中读出了绝笔的味道。抬眼看向灯下的相框，里面是空的。海尔森回想起两年前送走谢伊和吉斯特以后，自己也像现在点燃电文纸一样，点燃了谢伊的照片，那照片原来正是放在相框里的。对于谢伊这样的高级间谍，决不允许任何相片、个人履历资料等等泄露出去。幸好，他还有那只鲸鱼骨的笔。

 

“我是雷默少校[18]。喂？”

“你能听出我的声音吗？”电话听筒中传出一个熟悉的声音，声音的主人在4个小时前被宣告已经死亡。但雷默少校却真真切切听到了这个声音。他立即磕了一下脚后跟，一个标准的立正姿势。“是的，元首。”

“那就认真听我说。你现在是上校了，从现在开始，你只听命于帝国领袖希姆莱和戈培尔部长。我需要你不惜一切代价终结这些叛徒。”

“是，元首。”

 

谢伊从窗子里远远看着大德意志警卫营[19]的装甲车距离总参谋部越来越近。7月20日这天发生了太多事，政变的失败者们将会享用他们亲手种下的苦果。现在终于要做个了结了。谢伊决定在最后时刻向他们伸出援手。

他冲下楼，枪械的碰撞声和急切的脚步声昭示着大德意志警卫营的士兵已经通过了大门。他在一楼楼梯走廊的拐角处遇上了正在躲避子弹的冯·施陶芬贝格上校。

他抓住上校的领子，“上校先生，您知道您做了什么吗？”

“您？您就是那个圣殿骑士？您也是来杀我的？”

“不不不，”谢伊亮出袖剑，“我只是来帮助您摆脱困境。”

“即使这是圣殿骑士团的内战，刺客兄弟会也不允许胜利属于你们。”上校用仅剩的一直眼睛死死的盯着谢伊。

“那我们会取得自己的胜利。您被他们抓住是死路一条，不如我现在就结束你的痛苦。”谢伊说完便将袖箭刺入了上校的胸膛。

他猜得没错，兄弟会还是想从圣殿骑士的内战中分一杯羹。

谢伊从窗口翻出总参谋部大楼，悄悄爬到楼顶观察着下面的动静。

雷默上校找到了冯·施陶芬贝格的遗体，抓住了他的小副官。佛洛姆将军也到了，并亲自旁观了反希集团主要成员的枪决过程。

真是血腥的阵压，谢伊想着，但他从没想到这件事情会波及他自己。

在事件发生后的第二个星期，他看到那个加入了刺客兄弟会的参谋部助理被宪兵队直接带离了工作岗位，他被带走的时候，手中的柏林城防图还没有完成。

他突然不寒而栗，感到周围所有看向他的目光都带着怀疑，尽管并没有什么人在故意看着他。

第二天早上，总参谋部的上班时间还没到，只有一些高级参谋和处长的副官在忙碌。他和往常一样来到通讯科的电报室。戴上耳机、调频、发报，一切都十分正常。就在他在向海尔森发送关于“720”进展情况的报告时，一串杂乱无章的脚步声传入他耳中，但他为了尽可能多传递一些情报给海尔森，并没有选择立即撤离。

党卫队破门而入，他在他们向他走来的最后几秒内向海尔森发送了最后几个字，“我已暴露，永……”

他和冯·克莱斯特少尉一起被压押到总参谋部大门外，押上车。

永别了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]那天德军进攻苏联，丘吉尔在那场讲话中表示要与苏联共同抗德。  
> [2]原文是丘吉尔于1941年6月22日的广播讲话，这里稍稍改动了一下，但大体意思没变。  
> [3]英军于1942年8月18日自朴茨茅斯、纽黑文等港口发起的，向第厄普的登陆作战。虽是奇袭，但战役失败，英军伤亡率高达96%。  
> [4]诺曼底登陆的行动代号。  
> [5]二战德国上将埃瓦尔德·冯·克莱斯特的侄子，反希组织成员，这里让他加入兄弟会了。  
> [6]卡尔·戈台勒，魏玛共和国时代著名的政治活动家，“720”密谋刺杀老希事件的组织者和领导者之一。  
> [7]弗朗茨·哈尔德（1884――1972），二战德国陆军上将，曾任陆军总参谋长和陆军总司令。  
> [8]刺杀行动时任德国中央集团军群作战部部长。  
> [9]英格兰肯特郡自治市与港口。  
> [10]这段借用了《换了人间》里对于仁川登陆的判断部分。  
> [11]法国西北部重要军港和商港。  
> [12][13]第4步兵师在犹他海滩登陆。康纳可以万人军中取敌将性命，应付个登陆战应该也没问题吧。  
> [14]诺曼底登陆战中盟军伤亡最惨重的滩头，《拯救大兵瑞恩》开头表现的场景。  
> [15]二战时阿道夫·希特勒其中一个军事指挥部的代号，“720”事件发生地点。  
> [16]1939年11月8日晚在慕尼黑的一家啤酒馆里发生的炸弹爆炸事件，真正的刺杀目标是希特勒，但是这次刺杀失败了。  
> [17]就是反对希特勒的集团，前文提到的戈台勒博士、冯·施陶芬贝格上校都是这个集团的人。在“720”政变失败后，这群人基本没有活下来的。  
> [18]奥托·恩斯特·雷默（1912-1997），时任大德意志警卫营营长。  
> [19]柏林卫戍部队。  
> \------------------------------  
> 这本来是篇同人文，怎么越写越像纪实文学了（脑子烧坏了？？）这章能从头到尾读完的，一定是我的真爱（跪地哭泣）。  
> 根据我原定的谢伊和海尔森的年龄，康纳本来不应该出场，但是…嗯……这个bug我不想改了，一改就全乱了。
> 
> 实在是太喜欢烧照片这个桥段，想了想还是加上了。“720”事件是二战后期的一个重要政治事件，狼穴爆炸的炸弹是冯·施陶芬贝格上校带进去的，制作炸弹的就是文中的冯·克莱斯特少尉。从那以后，再也没人敢刺杀老希了。
> 
> 解释下这章的背景，旧秩序派圣殿与新秩序派圣殿之间开战了，于是二战爆发。此时新秩序派联合了刺客兄弟会。但是进入二战末期，刺客兄弟会看到了自己的机会，于是一部分人想开始单干，于是就策划了“720”事件。
> 
> 下章大结局。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战争结束了。新秩序派获得了胜利，亚诺和艾莉丝得以团聚，但是海尔森并不像自己想象中的那样如释重负。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER地址：http://anniyail.lofter.com/post/2017d471_12df8e3c1

自谢伊8月初发送了那份明码电报以后，海尔森就再也没有收到他的任何消息。他处理完关于雅尔塔会议预议题的备忘录之后，总会坐在电报机前，戴上耳机。他们的专用频率上是无线电的静默。熟悉的电波消失了，留下死一般的寂静，但是他却能从中隐隐听出谢伊的声音。

……我愿意……

……无论发生了什么，我都会游向你……

……我会去柏林，为了圣殿骑士团，为了你……

他试图通过广播联络谢伊，同样没有得到任何回应。

他真的暴露了。

海尔森知道，间谍人员的暴露就意味着死亡，但是他总还是抱着一丝侥幸心理，只是希望党卫军抓错了人，象征性地关押、审问一番就可以还他自由。他坐在办公室的扶手椅上，杯中的红茶已经凉透了，他一口也不想喝。他不知道那个代表了希望的小火星还能闪耀多久。

吉斯特将谢伊收集的情报带给了他，而后安全返回了美洲大陆，继续参与北美圣殿骑士组织的事务。

谢伊的情报对于盟军的军事部署行动起到了极大的帮助。到1944年8月中旬，部队的前锋已抵达巴黎城下。艾莉丝审时度势，带领巴黎地下抵抗组织起义，展开了与德军的巷战。而亚诺跟随自由法国的勒克莱尔师[1]也参与了解放巴黎的战役，城内的枪炮声持续了三四个昼夜。

肃清敌军的残余武装之后，亚诺在巴黎的街道上漫无目的地走着，他不知道该去那里寻找艾莉丝，只是大声地喊着她的名字。

“亚诺！”艾莉丝从一家书店的掩体后面走出来，红发上沾染了些许尘土和碎石渣，以及稻草叶。“我在这里！亚诺！”

黑发的法兰西刺客大师终于见到了自己心心念念的姑娘，他激动地一时不知如何言语，只是忘情地亲吻，然后紧紧拥住她。

“你还在这里……你还在这里……我会找到你……我找到你了。”艾莉丝听到他在自己耳边断断续续地说。

“你总是可以找到我。”

 

康纳跟随美国军队直抵易北河[2]。

“我希望你能在路过集中营或者党卫军机关时，能留意一个我们都熟悉的人的名字”，海尔森在给他的电文中写到。

他知道海尔森指的是谢伊。

美军从诺曼底直扑慕尼黑。一路上，他甚至抓住一些集中营的看守，大声质问他们是否收编过一个叫谢伊·寇马克的人，罪名是间谍罪和颠覆国家罪。康纳有些懊恼，为什么海尔森不给他一张照片？有了照片，找人就方便得多。这个高大的美国人令被缴械的看守们惧怕，他们颤颤巍巍地说，没有。

没有，没有，一个也没有。

海尔森一手捏着康纳发回的电报，另一只手里是那只鲸鱼骨雕成的笔。谢伊在第一次出海巡逻回来以后，把它送给了他。海尔森记得他用带着爱尔兰口音的英语对他说：“上面的字是我自己刻的”。他还记得那时的谢伊还带着一点孩子气的幽默风趣，笑容像自冬日冰雪中绽放的第一朵花。

他的相片被他亲手烧掉，除了这支笔，谢伊什么没有留下。

当苏联红军将代表胜利的红旗插在柏林国会大厦楼顶，一切都结束了，旧秩序派的圣殿骑士不复存在，就连那个疯狂的奥地利下士也不例外，他正打算化装后带着金苹果潜逃，被刺客们抓住一击毙命。

 

1945年5月，德国签订了无条件投降书，欧洲战场的战斗结束了。这天，阳光撕开笼罩在伦敦上空的厚厚的阴霾，温柔地照射着地面。伦敦市民自发组织了胜利大游行，他们手中挥舞着大不列颠的米字旗，酒馆里传出富有节奏感的爵士乐曲，姑娘小伙子们相拥起舞。整个城市都洋溢着喜悦。

然而，在这个都市的一角，海尔森正站在肯威家大宅的书房里，隔着玻璃窗冷漠地看着街道上民众的欢呼。康纳所在的部队上一周解放了达豪集中营[3]，据俄罗斯兄弟会的消息，那里关押着很多政治犯、间谍人员和抵抗运动的斗士。他在一个集中营守卫的尸体上发现了一枚圣殿骑士戒指，戒指内侧刻着谢伊的名字。他和他的战友们继续翻找文件，却没发现任何关于谢伊被送出集中营，或者被杀害的记录，只有被关押的记录和编号。他的编号是041209[4]。

海尔森回到书桌前拿起《达罗卫夫人》[5]，他猛然想起从俄罗斯刺客兄弟会那里得知的，发生在波兰卡廷森林的惨案[6]。他不想思考谢伊经历了什么，但仍然制止不住自己无端而来的猜测。谢伊是不是像那些波兰军官一样，在一篇树林里被秘密处决了？或者被发配到法国前线，死在盟军的枪炮之下？

“我的运气操之在我。”谢伊声音毫无征兆的闯入海尔森的脑海。

希望你这次也能像过去一样幸运。

 

德国投降后，英美苏三国获得了大量文件，它们大都来自总参谋部、集中营、陆军司令部、保安局等等。海尔森在这些文件里埋头找了2年，还是没有找到关于谢伊下落的线索，所有的相关文件记录全部都停留在他1944年8月5日被捕，8月11日被关进达豪集中营。不过，海尔森注意到一个细节，与谢伊一同被捕的那名少尉，埃瓦尔德-海因里希·冯·克莱斯特的记录也停留在这两天，同样是去向不明。等等，冯·克莱斯特[7]……

海尔森又拿出那只鲸鱼骨笔。十年了，这支笔还是和从前一样光洁，它可以一直光洁下去，深埋地下，直至成为一个化石。那么，人呢？人身上有多少东西经历了十年还能一成不变？

海尔森端起茶杯，抿了一口红茶。管家和仆人们都被他遣散了，偌大的宅院只有他一个人。明天就启程回美国去，或者有只猫在身边也好，他突然这么想。

一个穿着黑色风衣，戴着猎鹿帽的男人正冒着倾盆大雨在街道上行走，路上人烟稀少，他便跑了起来。他踩过水洼，溅起的泥水粘在他略显破旧的裤脚上。不过他顾不得这么多，抱紧了怀中的小猫向不远处的一幢大宅院跑去。

一阵风吹开了书房一扇没关紧的窗，裹挟着湿冷的水汽冲进房间。海尔森正要走过去将窗子关好，就听到楼下传来一阵敲门声。

海尔森打开门，门口站着一位穿着黑色风衣，戴着猎鹿帽的男人。他浑身上下的衣服全都湿透了，水珠顺着他略长的棕发没进内衣里，鞋子和裤脚上满是泥水，却紧紧护着怀里的东西。帽子阻隔了海尔森的视线，他看不清这位不速之客的脸。

“你好，请问你要找谁？”

“无论发生了什么，我都会游向你。”

湿冷的空气将这个熟悉的句子送入海尔森耳中，带着爱尔兰口音的英语波动了他的心弦。来者抬起头，海尔森湛蓝的眼瞳中映出谢伊的面容，这面孔招人喜爱，有着某种令他感觉特别亲切的东西，仿佛有一种曾经失去的感情正穿过时光的长河和战争的硝烟重新汇聚在他的心中。

“谢伊……”海尔森有意想按捺心中的欣喜，然而这种心情却事与愿违地又在他的语气中显露出来。

谢伊一点也没变，除了那条从额角，到眉骨、眼皮，最后延伸到颧骨的伤痕。“先生。”

他将怀中的小猫交到海尔森手中，那是一只蓝灰色的英国短毛猫。

谢伊打算将自己在德国的经历全都忘掉。窃取岸防图、“720”事件、达豪集中营、发配东线送死、当逃兵，再经过2年的波折回到伦敦，这些在踏进大门的那一刻都变得不重要了，重要的是，他还活着。

而他也知道，他与海尔森之间的电波永远不会消逝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]参与解放巴黎的自由法国部队。  
> [2]易北河是中欧的一条河流。1945年4月25日，一支美军侦察队与一队苏军在这里不期而遇。这里就是指易北河会师。  
> [3]本文设定的是谢伊和冯·克莱斯特少尉都被关押在达豪集中营，真实的历史上冯·克莱斯特少尉被捕后是被关押在拉文斯布吕克集中营。  
> [4]这个编号是海尔森和谢伊生日的组合。  
> [5]伍尔芙在1925年发表的第一部意识流小说。  
> [6]卡廷惨案，详情可百度谷歌必应，总之很惨。  
> [7]冯·克莱斯特少尉是冯·克莱斯特上将的侄子，所以这里海尔森想到是不是上将动用了关系帮助两人脱身。  
> \--------------------------------------
> 
> 【下面是作者絮絮叨叨】
> 
> 最初打算写这篇文，是因为我梦到了一个男人在雨中怀抱小猫敲门的场景。后来想了想，不能只单写这一个场景呀，于是加上二战、间谍这些自己熟悉一些的元素，一个完整的故事就像滚雪球一样出现了。
> 
> 平时看过很多谍战片，本来以为会很轻松，然而谍战故事比我想象得难写很多。虽然其中有很多波折，也差点坑文，不管怎样，我还是坚持写完了。这是我入AC坑之后的第一篇文，也算是完成了自己写海鲜组和写二战间谍故事，这两个心愿吧。
> 
> 感谢育碧创造了海尔森和谢伊。
> 
> 感谢我可爱的读者们。我没有想到我写的白开水文会有人看，我爱你们！
> 
> 海尔森和谢伊的二战之旅就暂时告一断落啦，感谢大家的陪伴！


	7. 番外：死里逃生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 应朋友的要求，写个小番外，顺便补充一下正文里没有讲清楚的一些事情。背景是1945年4月柏林保卫战的一个晚上，一位老兵和一个十几岁的孩子在谈话，这里只记录了老兵的话。

真没想到我的帝国会有这么一天，连我这个半文职人员也要拿起枪，蹲在战壕里享受火炮、手榴弹和子弹的交响曲了，对了，偶尔在来几发火箭弹。

 

嘿，小子，把你左手边的那个箱子递给我，里面是机枪的子弹带。对面的俄国人要冲上来了！

什么？你问我为什么会在这里？我之前是干什么的？都到这个地步了，你还问这些？

好吧，等打退这波俄国人我就告诉你。该死的，这个时间应该休息了！那些俄国人都疯了吗？

趴下，孩子！

 

终于打退了他们……嘶，啊！孩子，你还有止血带吗？给我一点。我的肩好像被打中了。

嗯……好的，好的。让我看看……呜，已经12点了，今晚俄国人应该不会发起冲锋了。我知道，我知道，这是你第三遍问这个问题了。等我给你讲完，咱们就在这个弹坑里躺着吧，还能睡4个小时。

我原来是帝国保安局的，格拉夫[1]一级突击大队长，在六处[2]，就是那个瓦尔特·舒伦堡[3]的手下。他是个挺有意思的上司。

一级突击大队长就相当于中校吧，这你都不明白？好歹你也是青年团[4]团员啊！

好吧，我接着说。

两年前，就是1943年的时候，我对门那个办公室的弗雷德里希·法尔曼，被借调到总参谋部去了，不知道是去干什么。总之，他走的时候带着一个皮箱。后来过了一个月还是两个月，真该死，我实在记不清那段时间的事情了，我那时候周旋在卡尔·沃尔夫和我们处长之间，忙那个占星师的事情。好像是一个半月吧，他带着那个皮箱回来了，然后让我拿去检测上面的指纹。

我拿去化验。第二天，结果出来了，上面有很多人的指纹，包括法尔曼的，我们经过对比还发现了卡斯帕尔[5]的、特劳德曼[6]的、里切特的等等。法尔曼看到以后，直接去找了我们处长。后来处长来了，让我开始调查卡斯帕尔和特劳德曼两个人。

于是我就去国防军的人事部门查找档案，这两个人都是海军出身的，都在“德米茨”号[7]上服役。你也知道，这艘舰在英吉利海峡沉了。然后上面这两个人就到总参谋部来任职。  
是啊，“德米茨”号上就活下来了他们两个人。

你等会再问，听我接着说完。我还派手下的间谍监视过他们两个星期，什么也没发生。真是不明白，他们为什么要我来调查这两个老实的参谋人员。于是我就去找处长问了这事情，他说，他怀疑法尔曼的箱子被掉包过，箱子里面有重要的机密文件。他又让我去找了几位当天参加总参谋部会议的参谋们。

是啊，我就去了啊，要不然还能怎么办？他可是我的上司。

我问了大概七、八位参谋人员，他们说当天开会的时候，卡斯帕尔和特劳德曼说拿错了箱子，就回了一趟办公室。回来以后，他们把箱子放在置物柜附近。

于是我问他们，那为什么箱子上会留下他们的指纹？

其中一个长得很漂亮的参谋说，当时置物柜上有五六个箱子，卡斯帕尔随手整理了一下而已，可能是那时候印上的指纹。但是特劳德曼的指纹是怎么留下的，他也说不清楚。

我把这些详实地记录了下来，然后打了个报告给处长。

你说得对，我们从那个时候开始就怀疑卡斯帕尔和特劳德曼了，但是没有确切的证据。

后来元首遭遇了炸弹刺杀。这个你应该知道。对对对对，就是1944年7月20号那件事。我就知道你记这种事最清楚，你怎么不记着一点好事？

你还有火吗，孩子？……来来来，拿过来，给我点上……唉，俄国佬的烟味道真是奇怪。

等等，让我吸两口再继续说。

嗯……“720”事件之后，处长说他怀疑有国外的间谍组织干涉这次活动。我们处长就是这种人，警惕性很高，说白了就是有点过敏了，多疑，干间谍这行的都这样，通病。

突然有一天，缪勒[8]直接过来找我，让我带着一队人去总参谋部抓一个小助理，这个人是反希集团的人。于是我带着宪兵队直接去总参谋部把人给他带回来了，我们抓他的时候，他还在画城防图。交给谁？当然是交给缪勒！这事我们处长不知道，要是他知道了肯定不高兴，因为我们处长和缪勒不对付。我告诉你啊，他们的交锋就是我们这些部下的饭后谈资。

缪勒在审讯室亲自审问这个小助理，审了一个晚上，小助理就交待了，说他见过卡斯帕尔和冯·克莱斯特与反希组织的成员接触过。这人真是个软骨头，这么快就把自己人给出卖了。

缪勒就带着我抓人去了。特劳德曼跑了，我们就抓了卡斯帕尔和冯·克莱斯特，给特劳德曼下通缉令。抓着了怎么办这还用问吗？直接送集中营去了啊！

后来这个事我就没跟进。听四处的人说，两个人在集中营关了一个月左右，冯·克莱斯特上将心疼侄子，就通过关系把他和卡斯帕尔给秘密弄出来了。理由好像是什么“证据不充足”？你想啊，都有证人说实话了，这证据能不充足吗？有没有物证这个可以另说，毕竟物证可以伪造。

你别这样笑嘻嘻地看着我，我没干过伪造物证的事啊！

后来这两个人好像是去了东线吧。总之那时候都过了圣诞节，到1945年了，我就进了武装党卫军。有一天，我在营地附近巡逻，远远地来了一支国防军部队，我走过去一瞧。孩子，你猜我看到了谁？

嘿！你说对了。我看见了卡斯帕尔和冯·克莱斯特！

不过那时候都很晚了，大概就是这个时候吧，12点左右。我交了巡逻岗哨就去睡了。等我醒过来，卡斯帕尔已经不见了，兴许是跑了吧。那个时候东线的逃兵太多了，有些人看着情形不对，直接把军装一脱就没影了。

我当然不能跑了！我是帝国忠诚的战士！

我告诉你，你也别让我看见你跑了啊！你要是跑了，我就枪毙你！

嘶！这肩伤也太疼了！光顾着给你讲故事了，我这烟没吸，你看，它自己都烧完了。

唉，算了，赶紧睡吧。不知道俄国佬的炮弹什么时候就飞过来了。赶紧睡会吧你！

你把我这个大衣盖上，要不睡着了你会感觉冷。你这个毛头小子，该学会自己照顾自己了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]本番外是以尤利安·格拉夫视角写的，这个人是我虚构的。  
> [2]帝国保安局第六处是国外情报处。  
> [3]1943年瓦尔特·舒伦堡任第六处处长，下文的“处长”、“我们处长”也是指他。  
> [4]指希特勒青年团。  
> [5]谢伊潜伏时化名迪特里希·卡斯帕尔。  
> [6]吉斯特潜伏时化名吉斯特·特劳德曼。  
> [7]按照二战德国海军舰艇命名法虚构的一艘轻型巡洋舰的名字。  
> [8]海因里希·缪勒，帝国保安局第四处处长。


End file.
